Rewritten
by RosalindJones
Summary: The Doctor had once said there were fixed points in history. Points you couldn't change. This wasn't one of them. I would get Melody back, even if it meant the death of River Song. Even if it changed everything. Time could be rewritten. Sequel to 'Numb'.
1. Helpless

This is a carry on/sequel to 'Numb'.

Please read and review. It's appreciated :)

* * *

><p>I strode towards her, gun raised and pointing at her heart.<p>

"Tell me what you told the doctor." I demanded.

"Amy, No, stop it!" Rory protested angrily.

"It's ok Rory, it's fine, she's good." The woman said.

"Where. Is. My. baby?"

She remained silent.

"Tell me!" I screamed. "Or God help me I'll pull the trigger!"

The woman didn't move or speak. Her eyes saddened and she began to shake her head.

"Fine." I said. "I did warn you." And I pulled.

My ears rang and I stared down at the woman. She was pressing her hand against the bloody wound in her chest. Her breathing was ragged and she coughed weakly, but through the pain, she managed to smile.

"Your baby's right here. It's me. I'm Melody."

She took out a piece of material from her pocket and held it in my direction.

"See?"

I caught the material just as her arm dropped to the ground and she let out a final breath.

My focus moved from the woman I'd just killed to the soft cloth in my hand. I froze. My breath was stuck in my throat as I watched the symbols transform into _her_ name. my daughters name. River Song. The woman I'd just killed.

A gun clicked by my head and I felt the cold metal press against my skull. I turned and looked at Rory down the barrel of the gun.

"Rory…please, I didn't know." I begged.

"Too late." He said and pulled.

Black.

I shot up in bed and gasped for breath. Sweat was dripping off me and the sheets were stuck to my aching body. A concerned Rory perched beside the bed, a hand extended as though he was about to wake me. My panting slowed and I collapsed into his arms, crying.

"Was it the same dream again?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all I could muster.

We had arrived back home only three days ago and I was having difficulty adjusting back. Especially whilst knowing that Melody was out there somewhere and I was doing nothing to help her. That fact was only made worse when night fell and I was forced to sleep and confront the nightmare again.

My subconscious was punishing me for what I had done to my daughter. I had aimed a gun at her twice and shot at her once. This nightmare was just finishing off my sanity.

When River had told us that she was our daughter, I had gone into shock. I played the scene over and over again in my head. The hurt on her face when I moved away from her attempt to touch me. The situation seemed impossible, but as I thought about it more, the more it made sense.

Madame Vastra had filled us in on what she, Dorium and the Doctor had discovered. Melody was part Time Lord. And they wanted to use her as a weapon. The little girl in Florida, my daughter. The silence. River – I refused to use her birth name, because that woman was not my daughter – she was a killing machine. She had been trained to fight and had killed the best man she ever knew…The Doctor?…The astronaut…That was her. But why did she not remember?

I refused to let myself believe that was the future for my daughter. The baby who was so small and helpless. And so very far away. It broke my heart even further every time I thought about her and what she would become.

But she would not become that. Melody pond would _not_ become River Song. I would change history if I had to. I would face the army myself if it meant saving her from a life of violence and heartbreak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I became aware of Rory's arms around me and breathed in his musky scent. He always knew how to make me feel better. I knew he would do anything for me. All I had to do was ask. So that's when I decided.

I couldn't wait around for the Doctor to bring our baby home. Even if he had already saved her, I couldn't bear to sit around doing nothing any longer.

"Rory..." I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

I paused. I couldn't do this if I didn't have Rory's support. I needed him to do this with me.

"I can't do this any longer. I needed to do something. On this planet on another planet, I don't care, but I can't do nothing any longer. It's killing me inside. And I know it hurts you too, so…will you come with me?"

He sighed. I held my breath and cradled one side of his face with my hand. We stared into each others eyes and I could see the answer. He had the answer all along. He was just waiting until I was ready. And he was smart to do so. I had tried to stay on Demon's Run in an attempt to find out more information on where eye patch lady had taken Melody. But I was a wreck. And I wouldn't have accomplished much. So River brought us home. I hadn't said a word to her. I saw Rory's apologetic glances, but I knew he was deep down just as appalled at how our baby turned out as I was. He wanted to find her. and save her from that life.

"Where to?" He asked.

I smiled brightly and kissed him hard on the lips. I tried to put everything into that kiss. I wasn't so good with the words, but Rory understood that I might not say it, but it was still there – an eternal, strong love.

I pulled away from him enough to speak. I kept my eyes closed, picturing the place. My lips brushed against his as I spoke.

"Florida, America. That was where the silence kept her. Many we can get some answers there." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. He smiled weakly, but I could see confidence rising in his eyes. He was preparing for battle. My centurion. And with that small look into his mind and his support, I knew I could get Melody back.

* * *

><p>So now the adventure begins! Sorry about the lack of action, but I needed to set the story up properly.<p>

Reviews are love :)


	2. Eyes Wide Open

Part deux of Rory and Amy's adventure. I'm wondering whether I should bring the Doctor back into it. They would cross paths eventually if they were looking in the same places...

* * *

><p>As I stepped off the plane, I was hit with a blast of hot air and a sunlight that was far too bright and hot than what I was used to back in England. I looked around cautiously. All the memories from when I was last here…well, from when my ganger was last here, came rushing back to me. The haunting presence of the Silence, the astronaut …my daughter, being a fugitive for 3 months and most pressingly, the Doctors death.<p>

I shivered, despite the hot rays of the sun warming my skin to a level that was beginning to get uncomfortable. I scratched my arm absentmindedly as my skin began to prickle, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form. My heart began to beat faster and I felt my breaths came shorter and faster. My mind was flooded with all the disturbing events and they were playing in a loop. The look of betrayal on the little girls face as I shot at her. The Doctors blank face as he lay on the sand, unmoving, dead. Rory's sadness when he thought I chose the Doctor over him. It all began to become too much and I started to sway on the spot. So many terrible memories, and I had come back to the place that had begun such a disturbing journey. My legs began to get weak and I felt them buckle under me.

"Whoa!" Rory said as he quickly grabbed me around the waist from behind me. "Amy? Amy are you alright?"

I blinked, once, twice and pushed myself up straight.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I'm fine. It's just the heat, let's go."

I was glad my back was to him and he hadn't seen my eyes grow wide and my face freeze in fear.

But I didn't have to worry any more. Well, about certain things anyway. The Silence were gone, and I knew if we came across the astronaut, it would be a good thing. The other horrors were what we were going to change. This would be how I saved the Doctor. If we could find Melody and take her home, she wouldn't be in the spacesuit to kill the Doctor when she was older.

_Unless she already is older_.

I shook the thought off. She wouldn't be older. And if she was, I'd go back and try again and again until I got it right.

The journey to the hotel was quiet and I knew Rory was having similar thoughts to me. What did we do now? Where did we go? If she wasn't here, what would we do next? I reached over and took hold of his hand that was gripping his leg tightly.

"It's going to be alright. We'll find her. Or the Doctor will. He's never let us down before."

I tried to hide the doubt and worry on my own face as I said the words that I knew he wouldn't believe, heck; even I didn't believe them, even though I wanted to so much. Because the truth was that we'd already seen Melody's future and going against something that had already happened was going to be hard. The Doctor promised he'd find her, but he'd promised so many different things to so many different people and he just couldn't keep his word all the time. And the fact was he _had_ let us down, so many times. He never told us everything and sometimes, we paid the price for that.

But I hid behind the false promises and wishes of hope as I knew Rory would until…well, until someone gave in. We would both say comforting words and smile when the other said them to us. But neither would believe them. Not deep down anyway.

When we reached our room, I took off my sweaty travel clothes and collapsed on the bed in my underwear, exhausted. We had chosen a flight that would arrive in the morning, so we could start searching straight away, because neither of us would be able to lie in a bed for 10 hours pretending to sleep for the sake of the other. Except I hadn't slept on the plane. Rory had, but only for an hour of so. I shut my eyes and tried to relax. It was going to be a long day.

"Right…that's great, thanks. Yep. Bye-bye." I heard Rory say from the other room.

I opened my eyes as he walked in and took off his t-shirt.

"That was the car rental people. They'll drop the car off in 15 minutes. We've got it for 2 weeks. Any longer and I can just ask for an extension." He fell silent.

The unanswered question hung, unspoken in the air. _How long would we actually be here?_

I got up off the soft covers, hauled my suitcase on the bed and pulled out some fresh clothes. Rory did the same.

"So…it begins here." I said and took a deep breath. I began to shake and looked down at the shirt in my hands, resisting the tears that were threatening to fall. An unexpected sob escaped my lips and I felt Rory's arms quickly wrap around my body. He pressed a kiss to the back of my head and sighed. "I…I can't do this Rory. It's too hard!" I sobbed.

He chuckled. "And when did something being too hard ever stop you?"

I just cried and prepared myself for the fake words he was about to say, the "_It'll be alright Amy", "We're together, so we can do anything",_ nonsense.

"Remember when we used to play 'Raggedy Doctor' when we were kids?" He said softly. "And you always made me dress up in that oversized shirt and braces and we would 'investigate' the crack in your wall."

He waited for me to say something.

"Yeah." Was all I could muster.

"Well, do you remember what you always made me say? When you would come outside after hearing a crash in the garden and we would talk and I would say something, something that the Doctor said to you when you first met him. Do you remember?"

"Rory-" I warned.

Bringing up those difficult years would not help the situation at all. And what did that have to do with this? Rory ignored my warning and carried on.

"He said; "You're not afraid of _anything_. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"  
>And then you would ask what and I would reply; "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."<p>

"Do you remember? And after that you always used to say how brave you were, and when we fought the pretend aliens, you always took charge and you never let anyone say otherwise. Even when people made fun of you and you're aunt sent you to the psychiatrists, you still carried on! You would fight back and defend yourself if anyone said anything against you or the Doctor."

I spun around and stared at him right in the eyes. I was getting angry now. And when I was this upset, that definitely wasn't a good thing.

"That was a game Rory. A game! This isn't a game now. It's real, it's happening to us!-"

He let go of my body and stepped backwards. He put his hands on the back of his head and continued as though I hadn't spoken.

"What happened to that girl Amy? What happened to _Amelia_ Pond?

"She was strong and confident and if anyone gave her grief, she'd have something to say about it. Where's the woman I married? Where's that little girl who camped outside on the same day _every year_, waiting for the Doctor because she _knew_ he would come back. Because he promised. And even though she had to wait for 12 years, she held onto that hope. Because that's who she is Amy! She doesn't give up or take no for an answer, and she'd want to find the monsters that took our daughter and make them scared like our baby was scared. She'd be too busy trying to find Melody to cry or even think about not finding her!"

Rory had never spoken out like this before. He had been angry, yes, but not like this. And it scared me. But in a way that made me change my attitude about everything. It made me realise how selfish I was being.

I was scared, yes. What about Melody? She would be even more scared! I was a mother now. There was someone else who came first, and I was giving up on her. Well not any more!

"You're right. You're right and I'm sorry. Melody comes before anything _I_ feel or anyone else. I have a duty to her, and I would _never_ let her down! So that woman with the Eye-patch better watch out because a _very_ angry Amelia Pond is on her way!

"And as for you!"

I glared at Rory and walked towards him. He didn't flinch like he used to, and a cool, strong expression remained on his face. I walked right up to him until our faces were almost touching. I maintained a fiery expression for a few seconds and then relaxed.

"Thank you." I said softly. "I thought you we're unsure of what we would accomplish here too. Guess I was wrong."

I smiled weakly.

"Amy, you need to know I would never give up on her. I waited 2000 years for you. And then I thought you'd picked the Doctor over me. But I never gave up on you. So long as I was alive, I'd fight for you. And now, I'm going to do the exact same thing for our baby. I found you once, I can do it again."

I smiled up at him.

"And there's the man I knew I married."

We leaned in together and our lips were launched into a fierce, passionate kiss. I ran my hands over Rory lean, smooth chest as he buried his hands in my hair and pulled my head tighter to his. Our lips and tongues fought to express everything we felt. All the sadness and anger and most importantly, the newfound hope we just saw in each other.

Rory pulled away, panting slightly and I did the same. I walked back to the bed where I'd dropped the shirt I hadn't got round to changing into and pulled it on.

"Come on, the car will be here soon. We don't want to keep Melody waiting do we?"

Rory cut the engine to the small, tired looking rental car and we both stared out of the windscreen. The surroundings were completely unfamiliar, except for the single blue street sign. _Jefferson, Hamilton, Adams_. We were here.

I opened the door and was suddenly in defence mode. Something didn't feel right. The gentle breeze felt like it was blowing in the wrong direction and my skin was prickling all over my body. A sense of foreboding was building.

"Can you feel that?" I looked at Rory over the top of the car.

"Yeah… Let's be careful."

We grabbed our torches and walked towards the old building. The shutters were hanging off their hinges and the paint had faded. The building was one of the only un-kept things in the area. People had avoided it - for conscious or unconscious reasons. As we edged closer, Rory reached around to his right leg and produced a shiny metal item.

"Oh God, why did you bring that?" I said, half serious, half amused, as he brandished his Centurion sword.

"Well I don't know Amy," he began sarcastically, "we're going into an old, dark building that 40 years ago was the base for some aliens that ruled our lives without us even knowing and kidnapped you for days without you even realising it. Oh, and they can blast us with lightning too, so if I'm being over cautious by bringing a weapon-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I laughed. "You're in Roman mode."

"Roman mode? What's Roman mode? Wait…you've given me _modes_?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, Roman mode, where you go all protective and dominating."

I sauntered over to him, a seductive expression on my face. I put my hand on his forearm and whispered. Near in ear;

"Just how I like it."

Rory shivered an uncomfortable expression on his face. He almost looked like he was constipated. I stepped back and laughed. I mean really laughed. It was so easy to wind him up! Like I would actually do anything in public! He was so adorable at times.

"Jeez Rory, I was only kidding. You need to stop taking _everything_ so seriously."

"Amy," he was still visibly uncomfortable, "that wasn't funny. And we're _supposed_ to be serious now."

I scoffed and walked towards the wooden door and took hold of the handle.

"Why? The Silence are gone. It's not like anything's actually going to be in here."

And I pulled the creaking door open. I was about to take a step inside when I hear something move inside, but I didn't have time to move before I saw something flying towards me.

I screamed, slammed the door and ducked as it almost contacted with my head and kept squatted down on the floor shouting at Rory to kill it and not come any closer. After I stopped screaming, I opened my eyes and looked at Rory, who was wiping tears from his eyes that had formed from laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily. "Something in there tried to kill me! And thanks' for protecting me mister 'I have a sword, I'm a roman warrior'" I said in no doubt a bad imitation of his voice.

"Amy…it was a pigeon."

"Oh."

Now I felt like an idiot. Karma. Always think about karma. I told myself.

"Well, let's get on with it then. No point hanging around out here, is there?"

He strolled past me and I gave him a fake smile. The door was opened again, only this time, nothing came out. Though we still walked into the damp smelling building cautiously and kept close together.

There were just crates and old pipes in this area. All were covered in a thick layer of dust. More evidence that this place had not been occupied for a very long time. We moved faster now, not as frightened. I separated from Rory and went to see what was through the archway. More crates, it did lead somewhere though and that meant something.

"Rory! This way looks good. Yep, this is it."

I saw the little office the TARDIS had landed in almost a year ago though the open door. I shone the light in there just to check it was not host to some weird alien that lives in cold, wet, places. Like spiders. Ergh – spiders. The room was exactly the same. Same blinds, same desk, same broken lamp in the corner. All that was missing was the big blue box humming gently. I walked up to where the TARDIS had been and knelt down on the floor. I ran my fingers over the ground she had once been on and sighed. It might have just been my imagination, but the ground where the TARDIS had been seemed warmer than the rest of the cold stone floor.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Rory knelt down beside me.

"I miss him Rory. And her. I want them both back in my life."

"So do I. But maybe with less of being a fugitive, being living plastic and death experiences."

I laughed weakly.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

I took one last look around the small office before walking back into the dark warehouse. My feet splashed in the water nosily and every sound seemed amplified. There didn't seem to be any movement or life whatsoever. Rory stopped to look at something round the back of some crates and told me he'd catch me up.

I scanned the area with my eyes and realised, as my heart thudded loudly in my chest, that this was the place it happened. The place I shot my daughter in the face. I saw myself and the Doctor crouched over an unconscious Canton as I told him I was pregnant, then the unmistakable sound of an Apollo astronaut approaching us.

"Saving your life!" Bang! My scream echoed and the gun shot rang in my ears and I was hearing it as though it was happening now. It was then I realised how alone I was.

I saw the gun on the floor. It was still in the same place I had dropped it in horror when I realise what I had just done. I reached down and picked it up. It was still loaded. The ringing stopped and silence pressed on my ears. So when I heard and a shuffle in front of me, it was simply instinct to snap my head up, point the gun and fire.

My eyes widened.

"Rory!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Rory she shot; she was just calling for him – just to make that point clear.<p>

Let me know what you think. Any tips or ideas would be great and whether I should bring the Doctor into the story.

Review mine and I'll review yours! Xx


	3. Florida

I looked down at the body on the floor. I didn't blink or turn away. I just stared at it in silence.

"Amy! Amy what's wrong?" Rory shouted as I heard his rapid footsteps grow closer.

He stopped next to me and fell equally as silent.

"That's impossible." He whispered after a long moment.

I stepped towards the body, it was took laboured breaths and the pain on its face was obvious.

_This can't be real. _She_ can't be real_. It must be a projection or something.

I bent down and warily touched her arm. She was genuinely there.

"Run." She said, with obvious difficulty. "Just run." Pant. Pant. "They're here… they're all here… For Melody's sake, get out of here."

I flinched when she mentioned Melody's name.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Rory demanded of the injured woman.

"I'd think- being my husband…" She took in a deep breath. "You'd have a better idea of who I am."

"You are _not_ Amy! And you're certainly not my wife."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart and my face fell. Because as I looked at the woman on the floor, it was like looking into a mirror. Same colour hair, same expression, same everything. And I felt her pain at Rory's harsh words. We were linked. We were the same person. And I had just shot myself. I was going to die before I found my little Melody.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered before looking at Rory. "She's from the future." I stated, and the Amy on the floor smiled at me.

"Ooh, I am good." She said. "But there's no time left. Melody's not here. You're wasting your time. You need to call for _her_."

I knew instantly who she was talking about and I turned my head away. I couldn't look River Song in the eye ever again. I'd treated her far worse than I should have. I was her mother and however difficult that might be to accept, the fact was still there. And I had rejected her – hurt her.

"I know you don't like it Amy, but give it time. You'll need each other more than you think."

"What are you talking about? If you know where Melody is why can't you just tell us?" Rory asked.

Amy laughed weakly. "Spoilers."

She coughed and looked at me in the eye. In those few moments, I saw into her soul and knew she truly was me. We could trust her.

"Now run."

She slumped onto the floor and dissolved into a pile of flesh.

"She was a ganger." Rory said, shocked.

"Yes, and she told us to run, so I'd advise us to listen to me and get out of here."

It was at that second that I heard voices in the distance. An unnatural breeze began to pick up inside the warehouse and the voices grew louder. The wind got stronger. Rory bent down next to the white flesh and a high pitched noise rang through the deserted building.

"Rory! We need to go! Leave her!" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

The noise was unbelievable. Something alien was coming and it was not good. We grabbed each other's hands and ran. Back though the wet building, our hair flying everywhere. The wind seemed to get even stronger and it got harder to keep balance. A large gust blew a pile of crates over and I screamed as I ran straight into one. I fell, head first onto the stone floor that had picked up an icy temperature.

"Amy!"

Rory turned around to help me up, but froze, his eyes grew wide. The wind stopped and all was still for a second. He grabbed me roughly and pulled me into the small office in seconds before turning on the spot to quietly shut the door.

"Under there!" He hissed.

He pointed to the table in the corner and I scrambled under it quickly. This wasn't a time for questions. Something had arrived, and it most likely wanted us dead. Rory stood behind the door, his sword drawn and his face focused. I heard voices echoing in the main body of the building – where we had been seconds ago.

"They're not here! Dammit!" A male shouted. I heard a charging up sound, then a blast of bright light. There was a crash as more crated toppled over. They had guns.

I tried to breathe silently and stay as still as possible. Any movement would alert them of our presence and that would mean Rory would try and fight. But what was a sword against guns?

There was some clamouring around and more cursing.

"She's going to kill us! If they get away from here, they'll have what they need to find the little brat!"

I gasped, then quickly covered my mouth. Rory glanced at me sharply and I make an apologetic face. They were with whoever had Melody, most likely eye-patch; otherwise this was just a huge coincidence.

I peeked out from under the table and could just make out the heads of some military men from Demon's run. I had an urge to run out and attack them, but that was impractical – I'd die.

"The Doctor gave us the wrong co-ordinates then! That blasted man! I don't know why she hasn't just killed him yet. Have it done with already." The first man said.

"She wants the kid to do it that's why, innit? He's too smart to get killed by 'umans. So we have to wait till the weapon's ready, right?" A second man said.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

These men were actual monsters! How could they be alright with turning an innocent child into a weapon and have her kill someone when she didn't even know what was happening. How could they turn her into the killer that River Song was?

_But River is bad_. _She fights for us, not against us_. And she loved the Doctor; I could see it every time she spoke to him. She didn't want to be the weapon she was when she was a child. She was just trying to right her wrongs - _always_ returning to Stormcage to do her time. She wasn't a monster at all – she was my daughter.

"River." I said in a voice of revelation. I instantly regretted it.

Rory looked at me in shock as the voices outside echoed.

"Someone's here." Man number two stated. "It's her. It must be."

Rory motioned for me to keep where I was as he moved to the opposite side of the door. I tried to get a better look at the men, but the low table limited my view.

"I'll check in here. You go round there."

My breath was ragged and Rory held his sword in the centre of his face, his eyes closed. It all seemed to happen in slow motion from then. I watch as the door handle was pressed down and the door was pushed open violently. It crashed into the wall and the hinged groaned in protest of the sudden sharp movement. A gun was pointed into the room, followed by a pair of arms and finally, a body clad in marine uniform. Rory stayed completely still, completely invisible to the man with the gun. I retreated back under the desk, hoping to remain unnoticed…which worked the complete opposite way of how I wanted it to. The man's attention focused on me. A big mistake.

"Hello." Rory said calmly.

The marine jumped back in shock as Rory sprang to life. He tried to defend himself, but it was too late, he'd let his guard down and now Rory had the upper hand. With one swift stroke to the mans gut, Rory defeated his first opponent and grabbed his gun. The man let out a howl of pain, alerting his partner to our whereabouts, before slumping to the floor.

"Come on." Rory edged out the door.

I followed him, sticking close to his side. I felt uneasy without a weapon, but I figured it was best I didn't have a gun. I'd end up shooting myself again.

"I need you to distract him. Just get his attention then run towards the exit and I'll ambush him when he's distracted. Can you do that?"

I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and bolted off silently. I stood still, waiting for the second man to come to the aid of his companion. Little did he know it was already too late.

I heard water splashing as someone ran through the still puddles. _Ok, don't get shot_. I faced the direction the man was coming from and waited until we were face to face.

"You?" He shouted and started off in a run. I stayed rooted to the spot, trying to give Rory the most time possible. I was about to turn and run when the man reached into his belt at brought out a gun.

"Stay where you are!" he shouted.

There was no point running now, I reasoned. So I stayed where I was until the gun was pressed right in the centre of my forehead. I shut my eyes and smiled. Any second now.

"I'm going to get promoted for this." He said. _Pathetic_. He would kill just for a promotion.

And where was Rory? He was cutting this pretty close. The metal was starting to burn my forehead. He'd obviously shot the gun recently.

"Any last words?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Gottcha."

"What?" He asked, confused. But when Rory pressed the gun against the back of his face and said smugly;

"I don't think so. Not to my wife. Give her the gun."

The man's face fell and he began to shake. He handed me the weapon.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry about your daughter. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry," Rory grabbed his hair on the nape of his neck and pulled his head backwards, "isn't going to get her back is it? _Where_ is she?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"You're lying." I said. "You know where Melody is and by the sounds of it, the Doctor's there too. So tell us…Where is our daughter?"

"Far, far away from here." He sneered. He seemed to have accepted the fact that he was going to die.

"Tell us!"

"You'll have to kill me."

I looked at Rory. This wasn't us. We weren't killers. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw the 2000 years he waited and realised that he would kill for me. He _had_ killed for me. And he would certainly kill for our daughter. He wouldn't kill erratically, but right now, he was too far gone. His eyes were filled with rage and his sword was raised high above his head.

I just turned around and walked towards the exit. I didn't like seeing Rory like that. He wasn't Rory anymore, he was the Last Centurion. A warrior.

I heard a scream and a thud as I opened the rotted door and the bright sunlight hit my eyes.

"Amy, wait up!"

I stopped and turned around. He ran towards me, carrying a gun in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked quietly. "He was our only hope of finding Melody and now our chance is gone."

"He wasn't going to talk Amy. And besides, we have all we need from there."

"What are you talking about? We didn't find anything."

"Oh really?"

He held up a large metal locket on a chain.

"A locket…so?"

He walked up to me.

"The flesh Amy had it."

I looked back to the locket and examined it. It didn't have any latch on it.

"Well how do we open it?"

"With this." and he took out something from his pocket. Something that seemed like a beacon of light.

He pressed a button and it buzzer it's familiar noise.

"She had this too. Wherever he is Amy, whatever he's doing, he's watching over us."

"Doctor." I whispered.

Then we both stared in silence at the sonic screwdriver that said everything we need to know.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love :) xxx<p> 


	4. The Key to Life

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. It's nice when you know people like your work.

I hope you're enjoying this so far. Let me know if you want anything to be included or if you have an idea of where the story could go.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Well open it then!" I said, curiosity burning inside me.<p>

Rory took a deep breath and then the screwdriver was making its comforting noise. There was a sound like a metal lock slowly opening and the locket swinging from Rory's hand popped open. A small silver item fell out and onto the floor. I looked down and realised it was a key. _A key to what?_ I bent down and picked it up, examining it closely for a hidden message or secret button to active a hologram or something crazy. _Well, this was the Doctor_.

"What do you think this unlocks?" I asked Rory, expecting an answer, but he remained silent.

"Rory?" I looked up and noticed Rory was supporting his own item from the locket. He held a small piece of paper that had a single word scribbled on it in a writing that I recognised as the Doctors; _Utah_. On the back was another message. _You can't do it alone_.

A memory flashed in front of my eyes; the Doctor getting shot. Twice, and lying on the floor motionlessly. I blinked and shook my head slightly, shaking off the vision, and focused my attention on Rory instead.

"Utah." He said quietly. "You think this is another invitation to a wake? To watch our _daughter_ kill our _best friend_? I think we'd both agree that we are _not_ going back there."

And he was right. There was no way in hell that I would return to that place. With the knowledge we now had, the situation was made even worse. Nothing but a great force could possess me to return there.

"There's a picture too."

Rory gave the locket to me. The picture was identical to the one from the little girl's bedroom in the orphanage. I remember taking that picture. I stroked the baby in the picture.

"She was only hours old when that was taken. My little Melody."

I wondered when they had taken the real Melody away from me. She was taken to be "cleaned and checked" minutes after she was born. I remembered screaming in protest when they didn't even let me hold her before they took her away. _They could have made the flesh version then and brought a fake baby back to me_. Had I ever even _held_ the baby I gave birth to?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from inside the building we had just escaped from. There were flashed of green light and _very_ loud, _very_ angry voices. My avatar had said "they" were coming. "All of them." I realised that she was not just talking about the two marines.

"Time to go." Rory said quickly and pulled me to the car.

We climbed in as fast as possible and Rory had his foot down on the pedal before I had even shut the door.

"Who was in there? Who's after us?" I said, my voice raised and panicked.

"Who do you think? We're trying to stop our daughter getting turning into a weapon. A weapon so many _things_ think is the only way to kill the Doctor. So, I'd guess, we've just become fugitives again. On the run from every single one of the Doctor's enemies."

I thought back to the alternate reality with the Pandorica and the plastic Rory. The number of aliens that gathered there that day and united just to see the Doctor defeated was frightening. And now they were after _us_, a great force. _Wonderful_.

"Well where do we go now? Nowhere will be safe. And we can't risk going where there are loads of people, we'll have to avoid cities and go somewhere deserted."

I knew what this was coming to. We couldn't really ignore the Doctor's pointer, even if the place was filled with bad memories.

Rory smiled and shot a glance at me. "Utah it is then."

I could feel how uncomfortable Rory was when we pulled up in the same spot Canton Delaware III had, as we sat with the Doctor, unknowns to us, during his final minutes, several months ago.

There was nothing down there, but there was no other place of relevance in Utah that the note could have been directing us to. If we gained nothing from this place, I would be devastated. Not only did it bring up disturbing memories, but it wasted days which we could have spent elsewhere, picking up leads and taking ourselves one step closer to saving Melody.

But as he drove through America and even now, as I stared down at the water, reflecting the sun's setting light, I reluctantly accepted that Melody was probably not on this planet, and even if we found out where she was, we would have no way of getting to her. But the Doctor had sent us here for a purpose. Maybe he was waiting for us after having understood our longing to help in the rescue of our daughter.

I got out of the car and gently walked towards the place we had sat. There, on its own, was a wine bottle. The same as we had drunk and toasted with. The same the Doctor had spat out after insisting he liked wine. I smiled and realised how much I missed the Doctor and his mad persona. I even missed his bow tie. It felt like years since I had last seen him and had time to talk like we used to.

But maybe he was coming now. And maybe he had Melody. But part of me knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"You can't do it one your own you know."

I froze. I had been dreading this moment since the second I found out who she was. Because this time, I couldn't use shock as an excuse to avoid her.

I turned around and looked up onto the higher ground, straight into the face of River Song.

"River!" Rory shouted, a slight happiness in his voice.

I watched as they embraced and she looked at him in a way that only a daughter would look at her father.

"Hi dad."

I saw Rory freeze and move away slightly. River's face dropped slightly, but she quickly disguised it with that smile that she always put on when the situation was difficult.

"Sorry. I forgot it was this early. We're sticking with names then I take it."

Rory laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. It's just…you're _older_ than us. And it's hard when…"

"I understand. Don't worry. I'm used to detachment."

There was an awkward silence between the two. I stared at the grown woman and tried to picture the awful childhood she went through. And all because I had failed her. She must hate me for allowing them to turn her into what she is today. The look in her eyes when she told us she had killed the best man she ever knew was devastating. She didn't want to be like that, she wanted to be a good person.

"Well we're going to change all that." I shouted up to them.

I began my climb up the bank as Rory and River stared at me in silence.

"We're going to change all that." I repeated.

Because we were going to rescue Melody and this time, whatever stopped me before _would not_ stop me this time. Because River Song might appear laid-back and fearless, but her past was swamped with misery and disappointment and sometimes, just sometimes, it would show, and it was the most pain I had ever seen a person suffer in my whole life.

"Change what?" Rory asked.

"Everything." I turned to River. "We can't do it on our own, you're right. Because Melody isn't on this planet. And we had no means of getting out there, but now we have you. You can help us change your past and give you a normal childhood. You won't have to be a weapon. You won't kill the Doctor."

I waited for her to speak. To agree and tell me how much she craved a normal childhood with parents who were alive and loved her. Because I knew what it was like, not having parents and I did not want my daughter to be brought up around people who didn't care. Just like I did. River stayed silent though. She looked into my eyes and smiled sadly.

"I never said it was the Doctor I killed. And even if it was, I didn't do it as a child. You know how time works. There are fixed points, points you can't change and I think that moment is one of them."

"But the astronaut-"

"I don't remember that. There must have been someone else. Unless they wiped my memory. They did that a lot."

_Oh, River_. Even if I could not save the Doctor, I had to save my baby.

"So we'll have to leave saving the Doctor to another date," I said, "we can still save you. Will you help us?"

Because she was right, the Doctor had once said there were fixed points in history. Points you couldn't change. This wasn't one of them. I would get Melody back, even if it meant the death of River Song. Even if it changed everything. Time could be rewritten.

She looked into my eyes and I tried to convey as much apology and acceptance of her as possible.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" She said, goodheartedly and laughed.

Hesitantly, I brought my hand up stroked her hair then rested my hand on the side of her head.

"Melody." I whispered. "My little girl."

Then something unexpected happened. Some I never thought I'd see, because it was so unlike her, but when I thought about it, I didn't really know what she was like at all. Tears began to well in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"Mother?"

I looked into her eyes and suddenly realized - she was travelling backwards, against the Doctors – against _my_ time stream. The past adventures and traumas I had had with her were still in her future. This was the first time we had seen her, knowing we were her parents, which meant it was the last time for her. And she knew this.

The next time she met us, we would not know who she was. I also began to tear up, feeling guilty and so sorry for her.

I pulled her forward into a hug. In some respects, it was awkward. We had never been this physically close before and the last time we had met, well, the last time I had met her, we hadn't parted on the best of terms. In fact, I had done all but shout at her and tell her she was lying. I'd given her an icy shoulder and ignored her. I felt so guilty about now. I couldn't change how I acted, which meant the last time River met her mother when she knew who she was, she would receive hard glares and rejection. It made me hold onto her tighter. We hugged in silence, but that hug voiced a million words I could not begin to formulate.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For what I'm going to say and do to you. Just…just try and understand. I'd just lost my baby and then you show up and tell me you've been her all along. It's a lot to digest."

"Oh, my future." She realized.

I nodded.

"But if we can change the past, that won't have to happen. So will you help us? Will you be River Song for just a while longer?"

"If I help you, I won't ever meet the Doctor will I? None of that will have ever happened."

Ah. I hadn't thought about that. The Doctor was everything to River. Could I really take something that meant so much to her away?

"No, I won't let that happen. I promise. We'll find a way."

"There is no way Amy. I just have to choose. My parents or the Doctor."

All the hope that had been rising in my body suddenly flat lined. She wouldn't choose us over the Doctor. Because choosing us was really choosing herself and I knew she would always put the Doctor before herself. She would readily die for him.

I nodded my head whilst staring at the floor, accepting the words that were to come. _I'm sorry. I can't give him up. My childhood is in the past now and I'd rather have lived that and known the doctor than not known him at all. _I wouldn't see Melody again. Just River.

"Ok, so where do you want to go to first?"

I snapped my head up.

"So you mean you'll help us?" Rory said in a disbelieving voice.

I had all but forgotten about him standing beside us. It had just been me and my daughter for a few minutes.

"But what about the Doctor? If we change the past you won't exist as you are! You'll be a completely different person!"

"I know, how exciting!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her, my face dubious. My mouth hung open and I was shaking my head slightly.

"But you said he was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"He _is_. And we did so much – changed so much. It was both our fates to meet each other, so whoever I am and whoever he is…we'll find each other.

"Besides," she smirked, "I'm sure he'll be checking up on me as I grow up. It's not like we're never going to meet, and then, one day, we can start off where we were supposed to. Only this time, we won't be going the opposite way and the day won't be coming when I have to look into his eyes and have him not know who I am. I would do _anything_ to avoid that day."

So she was going to help us. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and laughed. She was going to help us find Melody and the confidence in her voice inspired me to think about a future where I was a mother.

"Thank you River, thank you so much." Rory hugged me around the waist. "We're going to get our daughter back!" He said.

"So gang, where to first?" River laughed.

Right, I hadn't really thought about this. It had seemed such an impossibility that it seemed pointless to think about. But now we we're actually going into space searching for something, it seemed bigger that it ever had before, and I didn't have a clue where to start.

"How about Demon's Run? We never properly searched the place and they had to evacuate pretty quickly. They must have left something we can use." Rory logically concluded.

But I was skeptical about that place. I had spent 10 months trapped there as a prisoner, and only one of those months was I conscious. It was where I had given birth alone and afraid, then had to adapt to being a mother within minutes, then, when I finally got the hang of it, my motherhood was torn out from under me and I was left falling into a pit of misery and anger.

"I don't know. It was all planned, remember? They probably took anything of importance." I tried to argue.

"But Dorium was able to access their files. They might not have been anticipating an evacuation of the base. After all, they did leave all their weapons." Rory agued back.

"And this is the perfect time to return there. Their defenses will be down and none of their data will be protected. I say we do it." River took Rory's side.

I still wasn't convinced. My face was screwed up in doubt. I really didn't want to go back. But then Melody's face appeared in my mind and my decision was set.

"Look, I know you're reluctant about this, and I can't even begin to understand what you went through, alone, in that place, but this could lead us straight to Melody. It might bring up bad memories, but think about the alternative. If we don't find her, your subconscious will be constantly whispering; _what if?_"

Rory was right.

"I know, we should go. This isn't about me, it's about Melody." I looked at River. It must be weird for people to be talking about rescuing you as a child and weirder still to be taking part. "And River. It's about you both now."

She smiled at me and it reached her eyes. If she was happy, I was happy. Because I'd finally accepted her and neither of us could be gladder about it.

There was another long silence, only this one wasn't awkward. We were all content just looking down at the big lake and watching the sun as it set on the horizon.

"How did you know to come here anyway?" Rory asked River.

"Well I was just taking a stroll actually. This just seems to be a big coincidence, the three of us meeting." We all chuckled. "No, I wish. It was the Doctor. It's always the Doctor."

She reached into her pocket and brought out a small box. Stuck to the front of the box was a message. _Hello sweetie. Utah, Earth 14-06-11_.

"But the Doctor sent us a key!" I took out the silver key and held it next to the box. They matched.

Slowly, I inserted the key into the lock. It fit. I turned it once, twice and then it clicked. I lifted the lid slowly and looked inside. There was another key. I groaned and took it out.

"Well what good is this? Is it just going to unlock another box, which contains another key? Why couldn't the Doctor send whatever he wants us to have? And why didn't he just send us this key?" I held up the new one.

River's eyes were fixated on the key and she was smiling wildly.

"The Doctor couldn't send us what he wanted us to have because it's far too big. And he couldn't send one of us this key, because if it got lost or stolen, the whole universe would be at risk."

"What? It's just a key. How important can it be?"

"Oh, it's not just any key Amy. It's a _very_ important key…"

She looked up into our eyes.

"It's the key to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up by Wednesday.<p>

Xxx


	5. A Message From Above

Sorry if this is a little rushed, but it's been a hectic few days and I don't have much time to write, but I'm trying to complete this story within a week, so keep checking for updates!

:)

* * *

><p>I had never travelled by vortex manipulator before and I swore I never would again. It wasn't unpleasant at first, just a slight tugging on my feet and a blunt light shining, but then the tugging spread over my body and turned to pulling and the light got brighter and hotter. It felt like I was being pulled through a rabbit hole filled with hot coal! The air in my lungs seemed to be compressed out of my body, so when my feet touched solid ground and the light faded, I was left gasping for breath. My head was buzzing painfully and there was an uncomfortable sick feeling in my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.<p>

I heard Rory slump against a wall and slide down it to the floor. He was panting for breath too. River however, seemed totally fine with the whole experience.

"You'll get used to it." She laughed.

"I don't think I plan on travelling like that enough to get _used to_ it." I complained. I took hold of my head and groaned in pain. "When will this feeling go?"

"The headaches should stop within half an hour and the sickness…well, I'm afraid you've got to wait quite a few hours for that to ease down."

I heard Rory get up off the floor, his feet pattered on the floor unevenly – he must have been swaying.

"Ok, well I'm not waiting for a few hours when we have so much to search. I think we should split…"

He stopped speaking and looked around. I opened my eyes too and looked around at the small storage cupboard we were in.

"Why are we in here?" Rory asked.

"Well the base could still be occupied couldn't it? We needed something non-obvious to arrive in."

So she gently pushed the door open a crack and peeked out.

"Stay here." She instructed.

Was it weird that my own daughter was giving me orders? Although, despite having accepted River for who she really was, I just could not see her as my daughter. So when she went around, shooting creatures and ordering me about, I just saw a grown woman and I couldn't see my baby inside her anywhere.

"Oh God!" I heard her cry.

What was out there? It must be something pretty terrifying to scare River Song. She stayed there for another few minutes as we waited inside nervously. I heard something like metal hit metal and an aggravated cry.

"River!" I shouted.

"No, stay there, both of you! Whatever you do, stay in there!"

There was more commotion and a loud scream. Oh God, what if River was dead? What if whatever was out there was coming for us. I had just given away out position, and we were sitting ducks in this cramped up little cupboard.

"No!" I heard River scream and then there was a thud.

Heavy footsteps began to grow louder as my hart beat got faster and my breath grew ragged and shaky, I began to shake and I wanted to cry and hold onto Rory, but he was too busy trying to reach for his sword and draw in the in tiny cupboard. The footsteps grew louder, my breathing faster and the door was ripped open, and light flooded the dark space.

"Boo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" I screamed and covered my face.

I heard River laughing and quickly uncovered my face. I checked behind her to see if there really was a danger out there and found nothing.

"We're alone, its fine!" she managed to get out in-between laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Your face though!" She pointed at Rory.

I turned to look at Rory, and even I had to admit, his face was pretty comical. He was still frozen from shock and only when he realised we were staring did he storm out of the room.

"Guess we're splitting up to search then?" He asked, or rather stated, annoyed. "Meet in the main foyer in an hour."

And with that, he stormed off. I looked at River who was slightly shocked at his reaction. But I knew Rory otherwise; when he was embarrassed, he tended to try and avoid other people and this time, he was just disguising his discomfort as anger.

"Don't worry. He'll cool down."

But River didn't seem bothered about Rory's reaction any longer, as she began walking off with eyes that were ten thousand miles away, with barely a; "I'm not worried" and a "see you later".

"I guess we're splitting up then." I said to myself in the now empty corridor.

Right, now where would important information be? In the safest, most defended place on the ship. Which was…I looked left and right. The corridor seemed to be identical, and from past experiences, I knew they all looked the same.

I sighed. This was going to take ages! And we could easily miss a room or a little hiding hole, where important clues could be.

Rory had gone right and River had gone right_. I guess someone has to go left then_. So I plodded down the empty corridor, scanning with my eyes for any secret hatch that could open a door.

After 20 minutes of walking and searching empty rooms, I found myself in a familiar part of the base. I ran my hand over the smooth white doorframe and looked into the bright white room. I slowly placed one foot inside the room, then the other. Being stuck in one room for a whole month did make me a '_little'_ reluctant to so openly return to it.

The white walls that had once been a prison were now just memoire of a time I did not wish to think about, but a time I must if I was to keep the memory of my daughter alive. I looked around the room and spotted the crib Melody used to sleep in. I rocked it gently and picked up the soft blanket and sniffed it. It still smelt a little like her. God, I missed her.

"Mummy's coming for you." I said to no-one and cradled the blanket to my chest.

My voice echoed slightly and then the room went quiet once more. The silence was once again, pressing on my ears. But it had changed. The silence was different. I span around quickly, expecting to find a lurking Silent or the equivalent, but all I saw was my reflection in the dark window looking down onto the foyer. I let out a sigh of relief and walked to look down at the space that was a battleground just over a week earlier.

At first I thought the white light was playing tricks on my eyes, but as when I blinked a few times, I noticed the light in the centre of the foyer was not going away. I watched as it grew brighter and brighter and a sum of the containers began to move. _They were being blown by the wind_. _They were coming again_. I wanted to run and scream and warn Rory and River, but I was paralysed, because now, standing below me, were metal men. Their brains could be seen through a glass section on their helmet, and they held guns that were definitely were too big for Rory's sword. They marched mechanically in total synchronisation, the sound of their boots stomping on the floor echoed around the whole base and I could swear I felt the floor vibrate. Cybermen.

I peeled my eyes from them and ran for the exit. I had to find the others and tell warn them, although surely the noise the metal men were making was notification on the arrival of our new guests enough.

"_Find the humans and delete them!" _One said in a computer-synthesised voice.

By this time, I was out of the door and running back towards the storage cupboard. The sound of metal stomping was growing louder, but Rory and River had gone this was, and I needed to find them. The Cybers were quite slow, I could easily outrun them, it was just a problem of dodging their gunfire.

My feet contacted noisily with the floor and I wondered how good the Cybermens' hearing was. Their footsteps got even louder and I saw their shadows coming round a corner ahead. I screamed and turned around and began my way back up the corridor. _How did they get us here so fast_? I tried to make less noise when I was running, but I started to panic and begin less noisy was one of the last things on my mind.

What if they killed me? I would never be able to save Melody. She would grow up to be just like River, with a childhood worse than mine. Maybe this was how it happened. Maybe I hadn't chosen to end my search for Melody, maybe I was killed by Cybermen. I looked behind me and saw them gaining ground. They were moving far quicker than I had anticipated.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" They chanted constantly as they chased after me.

I whimpered and tried to pick up my pace, but I was going as fast as I could. I realised my panic had lead me to disregard my surroundings and I found myself on an unfamiliar corridor, identical to every other. I had no idea where I was.

"Rory...Rory! River!" I screamed. Being silent wasn't going to help me now. There was no response. I panted as I ran and ran through the maze of corridors, not once seeing or even _hearing_ one of the others.

My heart almost stopped when I almost ran straight into another group of Cybermen. _Great!_ Now there were _two_ groups against me.

Right, just calm down. I told myself. What would the Doctor do? _– I'm going to die –_ There was always a way out. He always found a way out! Surely I had picked up something from him?

I became aware of my uneven breathing and the sound of metal hitting the floor grew ever louder. I turned desperately round a final corner and stopped dead in my tracks. No, not here! I couldn't be deleted! Not now! But the blank wall was staring back at me blankly and not offering any alternate method of escape. I spun around and once again saw the shadows of approaching Cybermen.

"What would the Doctor do? What would the Doctor do?" I mumbled out loud.

They were almost here.

"Think Amy, think! I need an escape. There's no corridors, no guns, no vents."

I groaned in frustration. The machines were seconds away now and I still couldn't see any escape route.

"_Think Amelia."_ I gasped. That voice. It was the Doctors.

"I can't! There's no way out!" I said desperately.

"_There's always a way out."_

Well, that was easy for him to say. He wasn't coming face to face with metal hearted killers in seconds.

"_Just not always one you can see. You have got to think. Remember." _And then the voice faded.

I growled. Why couldn't I get a straight answer? Right, think. There was a way out, just-

"-not one I can see." I finshed aloud. "what does that even mean? "I cant't see it."? Because it's invisible? Because it's hidden? Because it in the courner…"

_Oh_. I turned my head slowly, my eyes looking as far to the side as possible, and there it was. The door that had _not_ been there minutes previously.

"…of my eye." I finished.

Leaving seconds to space, I hauled the door open and shoved myself inside, taking the risk of the unknown over now confused Cybermen.

"Where is the female?" One asked.

"This does not compute. Impossible. No spatial manipulator detected. Female's escape probabilities were less than one percent!"

I listened to them ramble on, and when I was satisfied they could not see the door, I turned around to see exactly where I was.

The room was not huge. Easily big enough to spend a long period of time in, but small make you a little claustrophobic. It was quite dark too. The only light came from some green flashing lights one of those wall sized computers. There was a hand scanner on a panel in front of the screen, so I put my hand on it. _Oh what the hell_!

My hand was scanned and 'Access Denied' flashed on the screen.

"_DNA sample required."_ An automated voice said.

Before I knew what was happening, a needle was shoved into my skin, extracted and withdrew into the machine again.

"_DNA unclean_."

"_Gee, thanks_! Your hardware is looking a _little_ rusty too, if I might just add."

I waited for an alarm to be raised or metal shutters to block the door, but nothing happened.

The computer continued to whir as it "Annotated my DNA", according to the screen.

"_DNA recognized. Welcome, Melody Pond." _

I gasped. Why was Melody's DNA in the database? My questions were answered when a prerecorded video popped up on screen and started playing. I glared at the woman whose face was featured in the clip. She looked just like she did the last time I'd seen her, eye patch and all.

"Hello my dear. I suppose you're all grown up now. I wish I could see you. You were such a beautiful child; I bet you're even more beautiful now."

I didn't like the way she spoke about my daughter. It was like she was speaking to Melody like a mother would. _Well I'm her mother! Not you. Not ever you! _But she was speaking to an _older_ Melody. Sometimes, it just seemed like the whole universe was against me changing Melody's fate.

"You've accessed this account because you've completed your task. Well done. I hope you dealt with the body the way we spoke of. We wouldn't want any resurrection attempts now, _would we_?"

She smirked and it made me sick to my stomach. It didn't take a genius like the Doctor to figure out what and _who_ they were talking about.

"Now, your mission is complete, you are free to do what you wish. There will be a place at my side. If you chose to take it, press the delta key now, but if not-."

I scoffed and turned away. I couldn't look at her face any more. The screen made an odd crackling, static noise and then, something amazing happened. I heard _his_ voice.

"Amy? Amy, are you there?"

I spun around and ran my eyes over ever part of his face, remembering details I'd forgotten. He was still wearing a bow tie in the video. His big chin was dimpled – he was worried. But an urgent worry.

"Doctor, what's wr-"

"Amy, duck!" He shouted urgently.

So I did. You learn that when you're with the Doctor, if he tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked…well, you do it _most_ of the time. And this was definitely one of those times, because as I ducked, a laser came out of the screen and spread through the whole room, slicing up anything in its path.

"Now you have 10 seconds to get out the door, otherwise you're dead! Use the sonic if you have to. It's the button with sign on that looks like a seahorse! Quickly, go! Come back in inside in 30 seconds, but for Goodness sake, keep your eyes on the door!"

I took out the screwdRiver from my pocket and ran across the room to the door, fumbling with the screwdRiver to find the seahorse button, with little success. So I started pressing random button and switched and eventually, the green light flashed on. The heat in the room started to rise very quickly and I saw one or two things catch fire. I was going to be burnt alive. But as I though I was about the pass out from smoke inhalation, the door swung open and I staggered out into the hallway, coughing violently.

Luckily for me, but unluckily for the others, the Cybermen had retreated and I could only hear very faint marching. For the time being, I was safe. And whilst I was waiting for the heat to drop back down behind the door, I had a moment to reflect on what had just happened.

There was a secret room on the military base, Demons Run. It contained a large computer that had Melody's DNA in it, and since Melody was half me, it had recognized her DNA as 'unclean', but aloud entry. There, eye patch woman had left her a message – congratulation for killing the Doctor. Then she had left two options – join her, or leave. But 'leave' actually translated as 'execute'. Then, luckily for me, the Doctor had appeared and saved my life.

I wonder when he's calling from. Curiosity was getting the best of me, and I slowly opened the door.

"Not yet! I said 30 seconds! Why would I say 30 if you could come in before? Out!" The Doctor shouted.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door again. I started counting to 30, despite already having been outside for a while.

"Ok, _now_ you can come in." I heard his voice through the door.

So I tried again and opened the door fully. The room was trashed. It seemed everything had been either reduced to ash or was severely burnt, except for the screen – the screen showing the Doctors smiling face.

"Amelia! How are you?" He beamed with genuine happiness.

"Erm… to say I lost my daughter, was ambushed in Florida, got chased halfway around the world by Cybermen and almost got sliced in half, then fried by a crazy woman with an eye patch; I think I'm doing pretty good."

The Doctor chuckled. It felt good to hear him laugh. It felt good to joke – just like old times.

"Thanks for the, erm, screwdRiver by the way." I held it up.

"Oh, there you are! I hope she's been treating you nicely."

"Erm…it's been alright?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

"No, not you! I was talking to the screwdRiver. I hope you've been looking after her!"

After all this time with the Doctor, I just went with it.

"_Yeaaah_. I mean, _really_ well. _The best_."

…who knows?

"But anyway, that isn't the point. The point is that I thought I could do this on my own. I thought you didn't need to be involved, but you do. It's so very important that we do this together."

There was something he wasn't telling me again.

"What are you hiding? What is it you don't want me to know?"

"She did it three times, Amy." He said quietly.

"_Who_ did _what_ three times?" I asked, but he remained quiet.

"_Doctor…_" I warned.

His glum expression disappeared from his face and he looked at me again.

"Amy, right, you need to meet me on the fourth moon of Fallax on 42nd July, 5091. You've collected River by this time I suppose?"

"Yes, we'll be there, but Doctor, what did you mean-"

"Well, I must go now; I'm not really supposed to be here anyway.

"Doctor-"

"I had to buy and sell three pigs to some not so happy Gelth get this to you. Though what they would use them for, I don't know."

"Doctor, stop, you need to explain-"

"Anyway, must dash. See you soon Pond." And the screen went blank. It was now just as dead as the rest of the room.

"No, Doctor, come back!"

And for once, he actually did what I asked him to. The screen was filled with life as the Doctor spurred out another message.

"Oh, and there's something important in this room that you need to bring. Search for it in the places you wouldn't expect. Remember…in the corner of your eye."

"What is it?"

"You'll know it when you see it…Now, I really do have to go!"

There was the sound of a door being slammed shut. The Doctor moved out of the picture.

"Come now, Victor, it wasn't intended to come out like that."

"I dunt care 'ow it wus supposed t' come out. You aint leavin' this room till I got some answers!" Came a rough, deep voice.

I sighed. What _did_ the Doctor get up to when we were not with him? The picture suddenly turned black again. I stared at the screen for a moment, half expecting the Doctor to reappear, but nothing happened. I guess I'd just have to go to…where did he say again? The somethingth moon of somewhere. Vollax? Gelath? Or was that the alien he mentioned. Oh, great. I couldn't even remember where to meet him. I was hopeless!

But he said to search for something important. Maybe that would help me remember. So I started picking through the rubble, piece by piece. But everything had been destroyed, whatever he wanted was definitely not usable now. And I couldn't find anything of any importance. _"In the corner of your eye." _So I turned my head around slowly, just like I had done previously, imagining a door or cupboard to appear in the wall. _Anything of importance would be protected against the heat_. I had almost done a full rotation, and there was still no new hiding place.

Where would it be then? Maybe it was behind the computer – sealed firmly to the wall. Or maybe under a hatch on the floor – concrete sealed. Or possibly on the ceiling – there was every chance of that, but when I looked up, there was nothing there. Except maybe a tingling sensation in my body. There was something hidden in this room and it was on the…

"Ceiling!" I looked up, as if to take the hidden compartment by surprise.

But I had such a good feeling about it. It was up there, I just _knew_ it was! So I relaxed, shut my eyes and concentrated.

_There's a door on the ceiling. It's non-descript, just blending in to the surroundings. Behind it, there's something _so_ important. I'm going to open it and be amazed at what was hidden. Look at the door, look at the door. Look. At. The. Door._

I looked up, and there was the door. But it wasn't non-descript and it didn't blend into the surroundings at all. I laughed in excitement. Whilst keeping the door in my vision at all times, I quickly gathered some boxes up to stand on and reached for the small door handle. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the key that according to River, was the key that matched this lock.

I put the key in, turned it, and pushed. I thought momentarily that I had opened a door below a lake, as water came rushing out, drenching me. I screamed and when the water stopped running, I looked up into the TARDIS, directly into the swimming pool.

_Well, the Doctor climbed out of the swimming pool to get to the entrance when I first met him. It only makes sense_.

On the monitor, I could just make out _'Fourth moon of Fallax'_ and the date which the Doctor had said.

But why was the TARDIS here? We could travel by River's vortex manipulator, although, I would much rather take the TARDIS over that, it wasn't necessary. There must have been an alternate reason. Had the Doctor been here before? What was he keeping from me?

I heard a screaming come from outside the door and quickly climbed down from the boxes.

"Amy? This is not a good time to be playing hide and seek! We have to go!" I heard Rory shout.

Rory! He was alive. I suddenly felt guilty about forgetting my husband and River were still running for their lives. I bolted over to and out of the door.

"Rory! River! I'm here! Come quick!"

I heard the clattering of feet and the pair suddenly flew around the corner.

"Amy! Where have you been? It's been hours!" River exclaimed.

"No it hasn't." But after having mistaken minutes for days before, I wasn't so sure. "Has it?"

"No, it hasn't." Rory confirmed.

I felt myself relax, but I got instantly worried again as something had happened to River.

"Are you alright? Did you fall unconscious or something?"

"No, no, it's just this stupid manipulator! I think it got hit when I had a really close shave earlier. It must have transported me without me realizing it."

And as if to confirm her judgment, sparks came off the manipulator and the blue light on the small screen faded.

"Great, it's dead. Now were stuck!" She ripped it off her wrist and threw it onto the floor.

That was my cue.

"Actually, we're not. You have to come see this."

I turned around and opened the door I knew was there.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Rory asked, shocked.

I just laughed and told them to hurry up as I lead them into the wreckage. I climbed onto the boxes again and opened the TARDIS door.

The pair gasped and froze.

"Oh, _that man_!" River said affectionately.

She built up her own tower of boxes, higher than mine, and managed to get into the TARDIS. We followed suite and soon, Demons Run was forgotten, because we were in an entirely different world.

"The Doctor contacted me in that room. He said we had to go…there!" I pointed to the words on the monitor. "He's going to meet us." I said, thrilled. The others looked equally as pleased as I was. River had a smug smile on her face.

"Well that solved the problem of where we're going, now we just have to find a way to get to the console." River said.

We all looked up at the console, on its side, 50 feet in the air. Now that was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a long chapter! The climax is approaching now!<p>

Xxx


End file.
